


此世艰辛

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 史蒂夫回到过去救了巴基。但时间是个复杂的东西。





	此世艰辛

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/gifts).
  * A translation of [this time is difficult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488762) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Thanks for the permission, radialarch!

巴基坠落。史蒂夫惊醒。

他仍旧会梦到巴基坠落。他踢开毯子，翻身下床，坐在那里，手肘撑在膝上，头埋在手里。

“真有趣。”一个声音说道。

史蒂夫猛地抬起头。房间里空无一人。以他的感官早该觉察到入侵才对。

“不用在意我。”那个声音说。“让我们来聊聊你。”

他脖颈上汗毛倒立。“你是谁？”史蒂夫说：“你想干什么？”

“我想干什么？”那声音笑起来。“只想帮帮你。”

房间突然变冷。“巴基！”史蒂夫听到自己声音在嘶喊。然后，得到的回应的是：巴基，在叫喊。他几乎夜夜都听到那叫声。

“停下！”史蒂夫摇着头。他双拳紧握。“那不——不是为了你——”

“对，那是为了你。”那个声音说。“你想要去补救，不是吗？”

“补救？”史蒂夫重复道。“补——你指什么？”他的心突然砰砰狂跳。

“正如我所说的。我能送你回去。也许你能拯救你的朋友。也许什么都不会改变。时间是个复杂的东西。”

“我能救巴基。”史蒂夫说。他感到自己的皮囊变得太小。“代价是什么？”

“你对礼物总是这么挑剔吗？”那个声音听来有了点孩子气的恼怒。“我做这件事是为还人情。”

史蒂夫呼吸着。他低头看着双手，在那里，指甲早已在掌心里压出了淡蓝色的小月牙。他伸直手指，将掌心按在大腿上。

他能救下巴基。不是九头蛇。不是皮尔斯。

“来吧。”史蒂夫说。他的声音听起来很尖，喘不过气。“请送我回去。”

“这才对嘛。”那个声音说。“去你的吧！”

———

转瞬间便发生了。他身体里所有的空气都被撞飞，像从万丈高空坠落。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛。他的眼睛花了片刻才适应了黑暗。

他在一顶帐篷里，正蜷在铺盖卷里。他立刻爬出来，环视四周。巴基的铺盖卷，空的，就在他对面。他的靴子，那双他还没穿坏的靴子。史蒂夫摸摸它们，不敢相信。他手指下的皮革结实坚硬，锃光瓦亮。

史蒂夫花了片刻时间才坐下，头夹在双膝之间，大口大口地喘着粗气。

是真的。衬衣盖着他肩膀的舒适安逸——就连空气都是熟悉的味道。

“巴基。”他低语着。

他的手伸到铺盖卷下，几乎是无意识地，然后便掏出了他的素描本。他迅速浏览过纸页，寻找日期，任何——

此刻是1944年十月。还有两个月才轮到左拉。还有两个月巴基便会从火车上坠落。

史蒂夫任自己仰起头。这件事没那么容易。如果能按他的方式来，巴基明天就会踏上回国的路。

“你所需要做的就是抓住他。”史蒂夫提醒自己。他能做到这个。如果他连一个人都救不了，那要他这些力量还有何用？

他将素描本放回去，穿上靴子。巴基一定在外面放哨。只要他走出这帐篷，他就会在那里。就像什么事都没发生过。

什么事都不会发生。

帐篷外，月亮半满。足以看见——他看见巴基大衣那熟悉的摆动，然后他便再次与树林融为一体。

史蒂夫的心在狂跳。他攥起手指，紧握成拳，插进口袋里。

“巴基？”

一阵沙沙作响，随后——

“嗨，史蒂夫。”巴基正看着他。巴基就站在他眼前。巴基就在这里，肩膀靠着树，咧嘴一笑，牙齿雪白。

史蒂夫无法呼吸了。空气进入到肺里的每一下拉扯都让人疼痛地缓慢。他想要抓住他，确定他的真实。他想要将脸埋进巴基的肩膀里，呼吸到他的香气。

他什么都没有做。只是站在那里，双手藏在口袋里，然后同样咧嘴一笑。他的脸因那笑容而疼痛。

“睡不着。”他说道。“想出来喘口气。”

巴基点了下头。他又望着树林——他的剪影映着月光，如此熟悉，如此靠近——然后他歪头看着史蒂夫。“该去睡你的美容觉了，伙计。”他说着，握住史蒂夫的肩膀。

他触摸的温热沁进史蒂夫的衬衣里。他吞吞口水。强迫自己不要迎上去。

但当巴基后退时，他还是控制不住地用一只手捉住了巴基的手腕。他感觉到筋与骨在他的手掌中嬉戏，感觉到巴基血肉的温热。这件事荒谬地让他露出笑容。

“嗨，”史蒂夫说，“在这里小心点。”

巴基低头看着史蒂夫圈着他手腕的双手。脸孔藏在阴影里。“当然啦。”他说道，然后小心地抽回那只手。“我向来小心。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫说。钟爱抑制不住漫过了他的胸膛，流进了他的嗓音里。“晚安，巴克。”

“晚安，史蒂夫。”巴基说完，靠回树上。他的双手回到步枪上，几乎静止不动。

“哦。”史蒂夫说。他又流连了一秒钟，然后转身走回帐篷里。

他钻进铺盖卷里，闭上双眼，却无法入睡。他想着巴基的那只手，想着当他把手放在到史蒂夫肩膀上时那手腕的线条。

———

巴基夜里钻进帐篷来。史蒂夫一直闭着眼假装在睡觉。他听着巴基脱掉衣服，钻进铺盖卷里；他从前也一定听过了这些动静一千次，但这一次它们比以往任何时刻都真实——莫名的，它们很重要。

早晨，杜姆杜姆煮着咖啡。那咖啡又浓又苦，没有糖或牛奶。史蒂夫试着不要畏缩地喝下去。显然他变得比想象得更习惯21世纪了。

巴基拿着一把匕首，是一个看起来小巧而致命的东西。他拿在手里翻来翻去，刀刃闪耀，映着晨光。他又在这么做了。他的咖啡放在地上，碰都没被碰过。

史蒂夫看着巴基那只手的动作：手腕迅速向上一翻，又向下一翻。

某种惊恐在史蒂夫的胸膛里打了节。他不记得有这件事。他不记得巴基这样做过。

在布鲁克林时，巴基曾参与过巷子里的持刀殴斗，然后流着血回到家里，衬衫被划破。史蒂夫曾用细小而整齐的针脚缝起那些破洞，然后洗净血渍，没再提起一个字。

巴基注意到史蒂夫的视线，便将匕首放在靴子上。片刻后，他咽下一口咖啡，开始磨刀，动作干脆利索。

“新匕首？”杜姆杜姆说。“德国人那儿弄来的？”

巴基耸耸肩。匕首在晨光里泛着光。“算是吧。”

———

他们回到伦敦待命，佩吉在机场等着他们。看到她，史蒂夫嘴巴发干。

他知道佩吉度过了美好的一生，他也不认为她有所遗憾。饶是如此，看到她青春洋溢、充满生命力还是让他内心深处的某个地方开始发疼。

“先生们。”她说道，简单干脆得一如他们的初次相遇。“SSR[1]有一项任务给你们。”

“SSR总有一项任务给我们。”森田抱怨地说。“他们就不能找别人去干这活儿吗？”

“如果他们想找顶尖高手就不行。”佩吉的话迎来了一阵喝彩。“任务简报19:00到达。也许你们想先洗个澡。”

男人们原地解散。史蒂夫想跟佩吉说话，却不知道该说什么。最终，他只是对她笑一笑，希望自己看起来不会很可笑。

她回以微笑，十分灿烂。他感觉就像自己的心碎了一样。

———

他们在奥地利某地扎营。德尼尔在生火；杜姆杜姆和蒙蒂去侦察了。巴基躺下身，打开一罐K级口粮，把饼干递给史蒂夫。

“你需要吃点东西。”巴基说。

“你也是。”史蒂夫指出。巴基在阿扎诺瘦了之后一直没胖回来。他的肩膀消瘦而尖刻。

“接着这该死的饼干，罗杰斯。”巴基说着，他的下巴上的某种紧绷表示他正准备找茬打上一架。

史蒂夫累了。他接过饼干。巴基看着他一片接一片地吃下，并用手接住碎屑，把它们也全部咽下。

“好啦，你看？”史蒂夫吃完时巴基说道。“得确保你有力气。”

 杜姆杜姆和蒙蒂回来了。它们正开始打一种扑克。史蒂夫看着，感觉慵懒又快乐。巴基站起身，手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。“我站第一班岗。”他说道。

“巴基。”史蒂夫刚要反对，他却直接走进了树林里。

史蒂夫叹了口气。

“巴恩斯最近变得有点神经质，不是吗？”森田说。

“不知道。”史蒂夫说。“我觉得他是在担心。”

“是呀。”森田说着点起一根烟。“话说回来，我们谁又不是呢？”

———

史蒂夫常常看着巴基。每一天，都感觉像一个奇迹：巴基还活着，就在他身边。他想去触摸他。他想要描绘他。

但他没有。他打开自己的素描本，强迫自己去画别的东西：安静地抱着无线电的加布，德尼尔和他的炸弹。他的画半源自于现实，半源自于回忆。它们并不总是以正确的样子呈现，然后他便就撕下那一页，揉成一团，丢进火里。

有时候巴基会走过来坐到他身边，拆开他的步枪，小心翼翼地清洁，偶尔会抬起头看看史蒂夫的画。

虽然没有太多解释。这便是战争所造成的某种改变。

营火热烫，围绕着他的是让人欣慰的低声交谈。他感觉昏昏欲睡，有巴基陪在他身边，死亦无憾。这是一种美好的感觉：他已溺毙其间。

然后，巴基转过头，说：“是火车？”

史蒂夫低头看着那页纸。在纸的上角，有一列飞驰在山间的火车。史蒂夫记得那列火车。史蒂夫梦见过那列火车。

他砰地一声合上素描本。他的心在狂跳。“是呀。”他说。“我不知道。”

巴基望着他。然后他垂下眼睛，说：“从来不大喜欢火车。”

史蒂夫有一段模糊的记忆——十一岁大，乘火车去曼哈顿，巴基在他身边用脚打着拍子。世界充满了无限种可能，他们俩像车厢里再没其他人一样对彼此灿烂地笑着。

物换星移，世事变迁。史蒂夫尝试着露出一个小笑容，说：“我也是。”

巴基又开始清理他的步枪。动作流畅而精准。

史蒂夫看着巴基的双手，思索着自己哪里出了错。他觉得他们正在自说自话，根本不是在跟彼此讲话。

———

他们经过解放后的巴黎。有间教堂里满是伤员；森田问他们能不能停下帮帮忙。

有个没了一条腿的男人想要吗啡。他对面是另一个人，他的手臂只剩下一段。血正从绷带里往出沁，而他正喃喃低语着试图挪到行军床上。

“这些可怜的混蛋。”杜姆杜姆说道。他摘下帽子，垂首片刻。

“是啊。”巴基沙哑地说着。他看了他们很久。面容苍白。

“你没事吧，巴克？”史蒂夫问道。他们正坐在一堆瓦砾上，森田的两只手都插进了一个男人的胸腔里。

“我没事。”巴基颤抖了一下，最终从教堂大门上移开视线。

“好吧，别太心急。你知道你会变成什么样。”

巴基露出一点点笑容。“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”他说着用肩膀撞了他一下。这个动作让史蒂夫全身都暖和了起来——就像他们达成了某种正常化的表象，就在巴黎，就在这个没人认识他们的地方。

德尼尔正飞快地对着一个表情烦扰的护士说着法语。她将一个盒子放在他们身边，交叉起双臂，并没被他所说的话打动。

史蒂夫看见巴基将手伸进盒子里。他的手握住了什么东西，然后撤身，迅速将手插进蓝色外套的口袋里。

那个护士抹了一把额头，重新拿起那个盒子。她走向其中一个正在痛苦呻吟的人。

“她没那么漂亮，法朗奇。”巴基叫道。德尼尔朝他竖起一根手指作为回答。

史蒂夫看着他们彼此露出笑容，想着： **拜托** 。

让这一切永远继续吧。

———

真相是：史蒂夫厌倦了争斗，厌倦了战争。却只字不提。他是突击队的领导者，此外还是美国队长。男人们应该从他这里得到更好的。

可是，每一天，他都知道自己离那列火车又近了一步，这让他害怕。（是的，他害怕。怕自己的力量会辜负他，怕一切会变成此世今生。）

———

史蒂夫在圣保罗大教堂里找到了巴基。巴基正坐在前排里，低着头。

史蒂夫慢慢靠近他。“巴基？”他说道。他的声音在高挑的拱顶下回荡。

巴基没有抬起头，但他的肩膀莫名地松弛了一点。史蒂夫悄然坐到长凳上，用膝盖推了下巴基的膝盖。

“怎么了，巴克？”

巴基耸耸肩。双手紧握着前排的长凳，微微颤抖着。

“你——”史蒂夫犹豫道。“你想要我走吗？”

“不！”巴基飞快地说道。他双眼睁大，他疯狂地摇着头。“就。陪我呆一会儿，可以吗？”

“当然。”他靠在硬木椅背上看着巴基发抖。他想做些什么，想把自己的手放到巴基的手背上，也许，可他不知道这样做是否会受到欢迎。所以他只能坐在那里，眼看着巴基感受到的某种恐惧让他全身发抖，让他在夜色里显得苍白而消瘦。最终，巴基吞吞口水，很用力，然后强行将手指从长凳上掰下来。他慢慢地曲伸手指，微微瑟缩。

“谢谢你。”他说道。听上去如此无依无靠。

“你知道我随时都愿意效劳。”史蒂夫说着，希望自己曾牵起巴基的手。“巴基。你是——你是我最好的朋友。”

“你确定？”巴基问道。他露出笑容，非常突然。“五年级的时候，我记得你对厄尼·迈金托尔特别友好——”

 史蒂夫大笑起来，洪亮而清晰。“闭嘴。”他说道。“你真是可笑。”

 “是啊。”巴基仍在微笑。“也许我是的。”

———

 

巴基坠落。史蒂夫惊醒。

他坐起身，用手抹了把脸。没有用。他全身都在战栗，就像天气太过寒冷。

（并不是那种寒冷。）

他走出帐篷，摸出一根烟。在口袋里找到了一根火柴，擦着。

借着一瞬的光亮，他能看到有人正朝他走来。他抬起头，听着脚步声越来越近：一步，一步，一步。听起来像是他正一瘸一拐地跛行。

“嗨，是我。”巴基说道。他对着那根火柴皱起眉。“你不抽烟的。”

他的确不抽烟。但在2011年，每当他努力不要去思念巴基，不要去想他曾经有过的每一种坏习惯时，他会买上一包烟。当梦魇太恶，无法摆脱时，他就抽掉那包烟。

“也许我学会了。”他说道。他点燃香烟，贴在自己的嘴角上。

“借个火？”巴基说道，同时递过自己的烟。史蒂夫帮他点着烟，然后将火柴晃灭。

史蒂夫吸了一口烟，又吐出来。他看着薄烟中巴基的剪影，看着他嘴边那一点火光。

“怎么了。”巴基问道。

史蒂夫想触摸他的脸。他害怕巴基会随着烟雾一起消失。

“你那个难看的杯子。”他却说。“我每次还是会被吓到，虽然我已经认识你这么多年了。”

“伙计，是对你谈论丑陋的反讽。”巴基笑道，拍拍地面。他俩一起躺在石头上，看着苍白的月亮爬上树梢。

“嗨，巴克？”史蒂夫突然说。他感觉有重要的话要说。“你怕过吗？”

巴基吐了口气。烟雾向他头顶上散去。“每时每刻。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫吞吞口水。他动了动，他们的大腿并排起来，相触。“我也是。”

———

与巴基相伴的这两个月，感觉就像一份恩赐。每当巴基看着别处时，他便看着巴基面容的线条，假装这一刻能持续到永恒。

随后琼斯截获了一段电文，永恒破灭。

———

“这是我们抓住左拉最好的机会。”菲利普将军说：“所以你们中最好没有人蠢到把一切搞砸。”

佩吉摊开地图，点了点阿尔卑斯山脉。“他会搭上一列火车去深山里的基地。”她说。“这是唯一能到达那里的方式，我们也知道基地的位置。”

“我们要截住那列火车。”史蒂夫说着，就像是一场梦。

“更好。”菲利普将军说。“我们搭便车了。”

所有人开始说话。史蒂夫看着巴基的脸，苍白却生动。他是志愿——他们都是志愿的。

“罗杰斯，巴恩斯，和琼斯。”菲利普将军决定。“快进快出。你们能搞定一个科学家吧？”

“当然。”琼斯笑了。他朝巴基伸出一只手，巴基坚定地握住。

“也许巴基不应该参与这次任务。”史蒂夫发现自己这样说道。

所有人都看向他。“我只是担心。”史蒂夫说。“巴基曾遇上过左拉。这样做对他也许没好处。”

“你在开玩笑吗，罗杰斯？”菲利普将军说。“我认为巴恩斯能替自己做决定。”

“是啊，我能。”巴基说道。他正用奇怪的表情看着史蒂夫。“我已经准备好单枪匹马去搞定那个混蛋了。如果 **你** 想， **你** 可以不参加。”

“没人会不参加。”佩吉说。“还有别的顾虑吗？”

史蒂夫咬着舌尖。现在不是打架的时候。他仍能救起巴基。

他仍能救起巴基。

 

———

 

 

等他们回到帐篷里，巴基暴跳如雷。

“那是怎么回事？”巴基问道。“刚才。”

“没事。”史蒂夫说。“我只是不知道你该不该参加这次任务。”

“你在质疑我的能力吗？”此刻巴基闯进史蒂夫的空间里，鼻翼愤张。“因为操你，罗杰斯。操、你。”

史蒂夫想打架。也许之后巴基会愤然离去。也许巴基就不会参与任务，然后他们就不用经历这一切了。

但史蒂夫不够勇敢。“对不起。”他说道，用拇指和中指捏捏鼻梁。“我不是那个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

“我只是，”史蒂夫叹了口气。“对这次任务有不好的感觉，就这样。”

巴基沉默了片刻。他放下步枪，瞪着史蒂夫，坚定不移。“告诉你吧。”他最终说道。“我不参加这次任务，你就得发誓不把女武神号开到水里去。”

史蒂夫愣了。他看着巴基——真真正正地看着他，他那左肩耸得比右肩高的样子，他那完全彻底的静止。“你是——”他无法说出口。随后他发现他能了：“你是 ** _我的_** 巴基。”

巴基垂下眼。“是的。”

他想起在月光中触摸他的巴基，想起了递过来的口粮，想起了大教堂里的颤抖。他曾幻想过这场重逢一百次，找到巴基，让他记起——但结果却是，巴基先找到了他。一直以来都是巴基在照顾着他。

“我们怎么会——”史蒂夫努力想理清自己的思绪。“你是怎么——”

“我不知道。”巴基的嗓音平板，脸孔空洞。

某种坚硬的感觉正在史蒂夫的胃里生长。“你为什么要来这里？”

巴基给了他一个毫无幽默感的微笑。巴基还未开口，史蒂夫便开始摇头。“我必须掉下去，史蒂夫。”

“不。”史蒂夫说。他站起身，双手压在巴基的肩膀上。“巴基，不。”

“你不能救我。”巴基说。“因为，如果你救了我，史蒂夫，就会有很多人死去。”

“怎么会？”史蒂夫的嗓音破碎。“告诉我。”

“我会拖慢你。”巴基移开视线，但话语并未终止。“你没能登上女武神号。我看到了。纽约的八百万人，史蒂夫。你要为了我牺牲掉他们全部吗？”

“我们能改变。”史蒂夫说。“我会更快。我们会想出办法。”哪怕他这样说时，他也知道自己听起来有多绝望。“求你。”

巴基用手盖住史蒂夫的手。“你必须放开我。”他说。“你曾做到过。”

“我懂。”史蒂夫说。他哭了。“求你别让我再这么做。”

他的脸湿了。巴基将它捧在手里——用双手，血肉的双手——然后极其温柔地将向前他拉。

“都会好的。”巴基说。“最终我们会找到彼此的，不是吗？”

然后就是巴基在吻他。巴基的嘴唇温暖而湿润，贴在他的嘴上，他的双手抵着史蒂夫的脸颊发着烫。“你必须要一切安好，史蒂夫。”巴基贴着他的嘴唇低语。“因为没有你，我不知道自己是否能继续。”

史蒂夫将他拉得更近，向后退，直到被自己的行军铺绊倒。他让巴基压在他身上。“那就让我拥有你。”史蒂夫说道，泣不成声。“就这一次。让我拥有这一次，巴克。”

然后巴基说：“好的。”

他们没有任何润滑的东西。巴基在手指上吐了点唾沫，慢慢打开史蒂夫。

巴基进入他时，史蒂夫控住不住地发出动静。巴基的手握着史蒂夫的，他慢慢进入，直到胯骨贴上史蒂夫的腰。

史蒂夫的脸埋在双臂间。他不忍抬起头。

巴基正将吻印在史蒂夫脖颈上，他开始动了。“没事了。”他说。“没事了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫哽咽一声。“我会找到你。”他说。“等着我，好吗，巴克？我会找到你。”

“好的。”巴基说道，再次亲吻他。“你必须得找到，因为我会忘记的，不是吗？”

“你没忘。”史蒂夫说。他想要永远记住这一刻——巴基，在他身体里，他的重量抵着他，就像一条热毯子。“你从没忘记过我。”

“是因为，那是你啊。”巴基喃喃低语，轻得史蒂夫几乎听不到。“史蒂夫，你总让我想要记起——”

随后巴基呻吟一声，很轻，他将嘴压在史蒂夫肩膀的肌肉上，他在史蒂夫身体里高潮了，他能感觉到。

“别。”巴基在他身上动了一下，史蒂夫说。“别走。”

“好的。”巴基说道。他还在史蒂夫身体里，已经软了，而这便是史蒂夫的全部渴望：为他们之间再无距离，为这一刻能得延续。

 

———

 

清晨终是来临，巴基动了动，从史蒂夫背上移开。

“我们得起床了。”他说。

“我知道。”史蒂夫说。却并没起床，只是翻身侧躺，看着巴基穿好衣服。

晨光里的巴基如此美丽。他穿上裤子时，史蒂夫看着他屁股的弧度，他套上衬衣时，史蒂夫看着他背部肌肉移动的样子。他转动左肩的样子，就像他还在抵偿早不再存在于那里的某份重量。

它很快便会存在于那里，而这恐怖最终还是让史蒂夫坐了起来。

他想要说些什么。他想要反对，再一次，反对这件事中所有的不公。但巴基已经做出了选择，也许史蒂夫是个懦夫，但他不能剥夺巴基的这项权力。

他一言未发，开始穿衣服。

 

———

 

“就是现在。”德尼尔喊道，史蒂夫一跃而出，让拉锁固定。

 

———

 

落进火车里。史蒂夫就位。琼斯会上到火车外。

史蒂夫回头，确定巴基就在他身后。巴基回视，挺起肩膀。“还在呢。”他说。他试图微笑。“继续前进，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫走了一步，随后转回身。他抓住巴基的双臂。“我怎么能这样做？”他质问道。“ ** _你_** 怎么能这样做？”

巴基将额头抵在史蒂夫的肩膀上。“因为我必须。”他说。

一扇门滑开，一个机器人朝他们逼近。

 “退后！”史蒂夫大喊，转身将巴基推到身后。他避开一道蓝光，盾牌瞄准机器人的脖子，风在他脸上拍打。那个机器人在火车一侧轰出了一个大洞。史蒂夫精准无误——机器人的头与躯干分离，飞出车厢。

史蒂夫回头。巴基正躺在地板上，目瞪口呆。

“我们做到了。”史蒂夫轻声说着拉巴基起身。“巴克——”

“不。”巴基说。他看着摊倒在地的机器人，仿佛受到了刺激。“我们不能。”

“我们做到了。”史蒂夫说。他用双臂抱住巴基，将脸压在巴基的肩窝里。“求你别走。”

巴基用手指托起史蒂夫的下巴。“史蒂夫。”他哑声说道，然后将嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的嘴唇上，狂热而残忍。他在史蒂夫的嘴唇上留下齿痕。史蒂夫任由他。巴基安全了。一切都会变好。一定要变好。

随后巴基后退一步，一拳打在他脸上。

史蒂夫没有防备。他踉跄一步，视线瞬间变得模糊。

等他眨眼想使视线变清晰时，唯一能看到的是巴基痛苦的笑容。“对不起。”他说。他似乎还想说些什么，却又摇摇头。

“巴克。”史蒂夫倒抽了口气。可是太迟了。巴基转身，跃出了火车。

风，夺走了他，和他的长啸。

 

———

 

**你必须得找到，因为我会忘记的，不是吗？**

史蒂夫害怕。巴基再次重历地狱是因为史蒂夫自私到试图进行补救。现在他有一个新任务，他不知道自己是否坚强得足以完成。

“佩吉。”他说。“恐怕我要欠你那只舞了。”

无线电里传来佩吉的声音。他将她的照片放在了自己的指南针里。他将指南针握进手里，强迫飞机下降。

他耳中有一声叹息。“时间是个复杂的东西。”那声音说。“干得好。”

它向他悄声说了一个地址。一间银行，在华盛顿特区。

水面击中玻璃，满目深蓝。

 

———

 

他醒来时，让神盾局向他简单汇报了那一年。汇报了他沉入冰海后发生的事。他问到了佩吉。

他们要求他加入神盾局。他要求先考虑一下。

四十八小时后，他人到了特区。数小时前他甩掉了神盾局的尾巴。他骑上自己的摩托车。

他闯进那间银行。在地下，在一个重装把守的金库里，他找到了他一直在寻找的东西。

 

———

 

史蒂夫奋力把他从冷冻柜里移出来，巴基的嘴唇还是蓝的。他将他平放在不锈钢桌面上，看着血色回到他脸上。

“巴基。”他屏息低语。“来呀。”

时间过得刻骨缓慢。巴基终于有了呼吸，胸膛有规律地一起一伏，偶尔有手指会抽动一下。除此之外，他还是一动不动，就像还处于冷冻状态。

史蒂夫用手贴在巴基的脸上——暖意仍未回到他的皮肉上——然后小心地用自己的嘴唇碰碰巴基的。迅速、干燥，还有一点笨拙：他的鼻子撞上了巴基的，巴基的嘴唇还是凉的。

他瘫坐下身，等待着。他感觉自己正痴傻地盼望着发生点什么。

随后巴基吸了口气，发出轻柔的气音。

“巴基？”史蒂夫说，他抓住巴基血肉的手，看着巴基的脸。“巴克。”

巴基的眼帘动了，像纸张般轻轻颤动。他咳嗽起来，就像有东西在他的肺里，然后挣扎着起身。他看向史蒂夫。

他看了史蒂夫很久，五官里满是迷惑。史蒂夫感觉自己的心沉下去。他等着那个疑问。

然后巴基的额头舒展开，他嘶哑地开口，就像他的声音很久没用过了一样：“史蒂夫？”

“是的，巴克。”史蒂夫轻声低语着，他哭了，但没有关系。“是呀，是我。”

他再次亲吻了巴基。巴基小心地用手臂揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，回吻了他。

———

 

他们用假名字和假身份证住进一间廉价的旅馆里。进了房间，巴基锁上门，史蒂夫检查窗子，然后他们在双人床上重逢。

“史蒂夫。”巴基先开口，然后向前两步，将史蒂夫扯进亲吻里。“让我看看你。”

“我就在这里。”史蒂夫说着，嗓音沙哑。“我来找你了，不是吗？”

“你来了。”巴基同意道，将他按进床铺里。史蒂夫顺从地躺下。“我想看看——我想知道自己是不是记得——”

然后巴基拉起史蒂夫的衣摆。史蒂夫任由巴基脱掉他的衣服，又放下双手去扯自己的皮带。

等史蒂夫踢到鞋和裤子时，巴基已经全身赤裸，正用一种野兽般的饥渴看着他。

“你知道，”他屏息问道，“我想了这一切多少次吗——”他描绘过史蒂夫的胸肌，将他的髋骨捧在手心里。

“你变死心眼了。”史蒂夫笑道，但他却躺倒让巴基抚弄他的老二。

“我有你。”巴基坚称，他爬到史蒂夫的肚子上。“即使在我一无所有的时候，我还有你。”

巴基朝手指上吐了点唾沫。有那么一刻，史蒂夫以为巴基是要打开他——但，不是，巴基扭身将手指按进了自己身体里——史蒂夫的心脏古怪地一颤。

“拜托，巴克。”史蒂夫说道，因为他的嗓子堵住了，而巴基看着他的样子就像他知道史蒂夫正在想什么一样。“你说了这么多甜言蜜语，但到目前为止你都只是说说而已。”

“我会向你展示‘说说’的 。”巴基说着弯身亲吻他，然后慢慢将自己放到史蒂夫的老二上。天呀，又热又紧，然后巴基开始动！有那么一刻，史蒂夫觉得巴基是要杀了他，就用这种方法杀掉他。

巴基的嘴贴着他的。史蒂夫贴着巴基的皮肤咕哝着傻话，同时巴基从他身体上榨出欢愉，然后巴基用史蒂夫的双手包住他的老二。史蒂夫抚摸它，他手中沉甸甸的温热，巴基脸上的表情是他见过最美好的东西。

 

———

 

史蒂夫赤身裸体，躺在床上。巴基正在史蒂夫的背上轻轻敲着。

“我真不敢相信，罗杰斯。”巴基说。“花了七十年和一次时空旅行才让你吻了我。”他在史蒂夫的肩甲骨上印了一个吻。“现在是什么让你变机灵了？”

史蒂夫控制不住地露出笑容。“你。”他说道，声音很轻。

“你这个傻瓜。”巴基说。“你该死的运气好我喜欢你。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫说着，嗓子发紧。然后再一次，巴基在史蒂夫的皮肤上敲出莫尔斯码，所以到底谁才是傻瓜呢。

 

 

**尾声**

托尼醒过来是因为安全系统在他耳边轻柔地哔哔得响。他调出自己工作间的监控录像，瞪着那画面一会儿，然后抬起头。

“嗨，贾维斯？”

“是，先生。”

“告诉我美国队长没闯进大厦来。”

“很显然罗杰斯队长的确成功闯入了大厦，先生。”

他又看了一会儿。美国队长正坐在沙发上。还有一个男人正趴在他的玛莎拉蒂上用手抚摸着引擎盖。

这太荒谬了。他穿上战甲，下楼去。

“我得说，闯到这里来够厉害。”他开口说道。“戏服也很棒。但真的，这件事有点，我不知道，有点违法？”

“托尼。”美国队长说着站起身。哇哦，他看起来跟那些图片上一模一样。“很抱歉擅自闯入，我们不知道还能去哪里。我们——的确不算是朋友，但我们会成为朋友。”

“认真的？”托尼问。“第一，你应该死了啊。第二，我从不交朋友。第三，那个对汽车品味不凡的家伙是谁？”

“这是巴基。”美国队长说，同时贾维斯也轻声说道：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，一零七团。”

“对。”托尼说。“我需要喝一杯。我需要喝不止一杯。你们要来一杯吗？”他决定这两人也许精神错乱但并不算是威胁，便小心翼翼地摘下了头盔。

“不要。”美国队长说，看起来有点羞怯。“喝不醉。”

“对。”托尼说。“老爸说过。”

“他是霍华德的孩子。”他听见美国队长对巴恩斯中士说。巴恩斯中士，哇哦。这是一个他从十年级历史课后就再没听到过的名字。

“哦，是吗？”巴恩斯中士说。他走到亮处，然后——好吧，没人跟他说过那条手臂。那条手臂很棒。那条手臂棒极了。他早晚要看看那条手臂。“你知道吗，我觉得我更喜欢这小孩。”

托尼在战甲里放松下来。这男人有品味。“好吧，就让我们说你是你说你是的那个人。你们想要什么？”

美国队长和巴恩斯中士看看彼此。他们脸上挂着一模一样的笑容。“托尼。”他们说道，就好像经过排练一样。“我们想跟你谈谈复仇者联盟。”

 

（全文完）

 

**以下是一点巴基视角（坠落之后）。高虐预警**

风从他嘴里抽打出尖叫。他闭上双眼，然后坠落。

他撞上一块岩石——呼吸从身体里被撞出——然后他的肩膀上是一种尖锐灼热的痛。他甚至无法喊叫，他撞向地面，翻滚后停止，呕吐出胃里的所有内容。

眼中有泪，他眨掉，将疼痛的头转向左侧。

透过鲜血，他能看到白森森的骨头。“哦，很好。”他设法说道。这样会更容易些。

俄国人找到的是没有手臂的他。他记得这件事。他认为这一次这件事也应该发生。

他的匕首，神奇地，还在他的靴子里。他尝试了四次，才把它取出来。

他扯下一块外套下摆，将布料塞进嘴里。它尝起来就像鲜血，和泥土——应该把它弄得再干净些，他歇斯底里地想着。

集中精力，巴恩斯。他的手在发抖。他紧握匕首的刀柄。干脆利索，他想着。干脆利索。

为此，他不能闭上双眼。手起，痉挛抽搐。刀落，画出嶙峋弧度。

 

[1]战略科学军团（Strategic Scientific Reserve），神盾局的前身。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文标题This time is difficult 引用自聂鲁达的诗《With her》
> 
> Pablo Neruda : With Her
> 
> This time is difficult. Wait for me.  
> We will live it out vividly.  
> Give me your small hand:  
> we will rise and suffer,  
> we will feel, we will rejoice. 
> 
> We are once more the pair  
> who lived in bristling places,  
> in harsh nests in the rock.  
> This time is difficult. Wait for me  
> with a basket, with a shovel,  
> with your shoes and your clothes.
> 
> Now we need each other,  
> not only for the carnations’ sake,  
> not only to look for honey---  
> we need our hands  
> to wash with, to make fire.  
> So let our difficult time  
> stand up to infinity  
> with four hands and four eyes.
> 
> (Trans:Alastair Reid)
> 
>  
> 
> 聂鲁达 -《和她在一起》
> 
> 正因为时世艰辛，你要等着我，  
> 让我们怀着希望去生活。  
> 把你的纤细的小手给我：  
> 让我们去攀登和经受，  
> 去感受和突破。  
> 我们曾闯过荆棘之地，  
> 屈身于石块堆砌的窝里，  
> 我们又重新结成伴侣。  
> 正因为岁月漫长，你要等着我：  
> 带上一只篮子，你的铁锨、你的衣履。  
> 我们现在要做的，  
> 不仅仅是为了石竹和丁香，  
> 也不是去寻找蜜糖，  
> 需要用我们的手，  
> 去冲刺，去放火，  
> 看这险恶的世道是否敢，  
> 向这坚定的四只手和四只眼睛挑战。  
> （陈光孚 译）


End file.
